


MrToddWilkins’ blog

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: Background works [4]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: TKoH = The Kids of Hollywood.This scene takes place on 4 July 2036.The lyrics are taken from the FBorFW strip for 1 April 2007.
Series: Background works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449949
Comments: 1





	1. TKoH preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKoH = The Kids of Hollywood. 
> 
> This scene takes place on 4 July 2036.
> 
> The lyrics are taken from the FBorFW strip for 1 April 2007.

Cat got up on the stage. Beck swiveled the spotlights so that they shone on her. She blew into the microphone to test it,them spoke.  
"This one's for my birthday,folks. And it's also for Andrew,Tori,Trina,and Robbie. And a one. And a two. And a one,two,three,four..."  
An electric guitar started up in the background.  
"It's my birthday and I'm saying it loud / It's my birthday and I gotta be proud....  
I'm 16,I'm not a kid anymore / Gonna be driving with my foot to the floor.


	2. FAH scene ideas

  1. This first idea takes place in mid-1971 - Becky playing ragtime at a reception for the Apollo 16 crew after their return from the Moon. This is at a German restaurant.  
  

  2. 1972 - Apollo AAP-4 satellite servicing mission (OPS 2816). Duncan’s first mission.   
  

  3. In 1980 Alan Shepard is elected President. What party would he be with?
  4. Al’s funeral in 2000. Poem read by Gerald:



Man that is born of a woman  
hath but a short time to live,  
and is full of misery.  
He cometh up, and is cut down like a flower;  
he fleeth as it were a shadow,  
and ne'er continueth in one stay.  
  
In the midst of life we are in death:  
of whom may we seek for succour,  
but of thee, O Lord,  
who for our sins art justly displeased?  
  
Yet, O Lord, O Lord most mighty,  
O holy and most merciful Saviour,  
deliver us not into the bitter pains  
of eternal death.  
  
Thou knowest, Lord, the secrets of our hearts;  
shut not thy merciful ears unto our pray'rs;  
but spare us, Lord most holy, O God most mighty.


	3. Princess Maria Cristina Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m hosting this page because someone who believes she didn’t actually exist wants it deleted. Sucks to be them.

**Maria Cristina Amelia of Naples and Sicily** (17 January 1779 – 26 February 1783[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_note-Maria_Cristina_Amelia-1)) was a Princess of Naples and Sicily and twin sister of the future [Queen of Sardinia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Cristina_of_Naples_and_Sicily). She died of [smallpox](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallpox) in 1783.

## Contents

  * [1Biography](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#Biography)
  * [2Ancestry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#Ancestry)
  * [3Titles, styles, honours and arms](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#Titles,_styles,_honours_and_arms)
    * [3.1Titles and styles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#Titles_and_styles)
  * [4References and notes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#References_and_notes)



##  Biography[[edit](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily&action=edit&section=1)]

Maria Cristina Amelia was born at the [Caserta Palace](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caserta_Palace)[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_note-Maria_Cristina_Amelia-1) in Naples. She was the youngest of twins born to [Ferdinand IV of Naples](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_I_of_the_Two_Sicilies)and his Austrian consort [Maria Carolina of Austria](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Carolina_of_Austria), daughter of [Empress Maria Theresa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Theresa_of_Austria).

A member of the [House of Bourbon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Bourbon), she was a Princess of Naples and Sicily by birth. She was ineligible to inherit the throne due to [Salic Law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salic_Law), which forbade females from inheriting.

Her older sister [Princess Maria Cristina](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Cristina_of_Naples_and_Sicily), was the wife of the future [Charles Felix of Sardinia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Felix_of_Sardinia). Her other sisters included a future [Holy Roman Empress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Theresa_of_Naples_and_Sicily), [Grand Duchess of Tuscany](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Luisa_of_Naples_and_Sicily), [Queen of the French](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Amalia_of_Naples_and_Sicily)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_note-Marie_Amelie-2)and [Princess of Asturias](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Antonia_of_Naples_and_Sicily). Her brothers included [Francis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_I_of_the_Two_Sicilies) (future _[King of the Two Sicilies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_of_the_Two_Sicilies)_ ) and [Leopold, Prince of Salerno](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopold,_Prince_of_Salerno).

The infant princess and her twin sister were placed under the education of Vincenza D'Ambrogio. Her sister was her mother's favourite child. At the age of four, the princess caught [smallpox](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallpox),[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_note-Marie_Amelie-2) an illness which had previously killed her older brother, [Prince Carlo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlo,_Duke_of_Calabria), in 1777 and [Prince Giuseppe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Giuseppe_of_Naples_and_Sicily)[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_note-Marie_Amelie-2) (who died only a week before Maria Cristina Amelia). She died at the Caserta Palace and was buried at the [Church of Santa Chiara](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Chiara_\(Naples\)) in [Naples](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naples).

##  Titles, styles, honours and arms[[edit](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily&action=edit&section=3)]

###  Titles and styles[[edit](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily&action=edit&section=4)]

  * **17 January 1779 – 26 February 1783** _Her Royal Highness_ Princess Maria Cristina Amelia of Naples and Sicily



##  References and notes[[edit](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily&action=edit&section=5)]

  1. ^ [Jump up to: _**a**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-Maria_Cristina_Amelia_1-0) [_**b**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-Maria_Cristina_Amelia_1-1) va des Pas, Leo. ["Princess Maria Cristina Amelia of Naples and Sicily"](http://www.genealogics.org/getperson.php?personID=I00011517&tree=LEO). _Genealogics.org_. Retrieved 2010-02-17.
  2. ^ [Jump up to: _**a**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-Marie_Amelie_2-0) [_**b**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-Marie_Amelie_2-1) [_**c**_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-Marie_Amelie_2-2) Dyson. C.C, _The Life of Marie Amelie Last Queen of the French, 1782-1866_ , BiblioBazaar, LLC, 2008, p. 33 **.**
  3. **[^](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Maria_Cristina_Amelia_of_Naples_and_Sicily#cite_ref-3)** [_Genealogie ascendante jusqu'au quatrieme degre inclusivement de tous les Rois et Princes de maisons souveraines de l'Europe actuellement vivans_](https://books.google.com/books?id=AINPAAAAcAAJ&pg=PA1) [ _Genealogy up to the fourth degree inclusive of all the Kings and Princes of sovereign houses of Europe currently living_ ] (in French). Bourdeaux: Frederic Guillaume Birnstiel. 1768. pp. 1, 9.




	4. Some old stories of mine

Richard. Every time I hear the name my heart begins to beat faster. A couple months into my and Richards perfect relationship was when the "virus" started spreading. Scientists in an undisclosed lab somewhere in the United States were experimenting with a hormone that could cause aging to be slowed down. This was very experimental and very volatile. As fate would have it one of the research techs disposed of the byproduct and the hormone got out. The side effects of this was a primal reversion of the brain. This reversion would cause humans to seek out any food source they could, even other humans. The reversion also caused the humans to feel nothing, emotionally or physically.

Richard seemed like the perfect man up until this living nightmare happened. It was every man for himself, and in my and Richards case I was the man and he was the coward. I still had love for him, but wished he would be more courageous. I wasn't afraid to fight them. I learned early on that if you were able to separate their head from their body it would render them useless. Eventually the head would give up and die. It helped to have proper tools.

My favorite place to go was the Home depot. They had lots of great tools, but day by day everything started to diminish, and I had to find a new place to go. Wal-Mart it was. Most of the food was gone, along with batteries and other basic survival gear, but unique things remained untouched. I decided to grab a pregnancy test along with a box of condoms on the way out. We had fooled around a little bit before the incident, but it had been a little bit and I had better be safe than sorry.

"Richard....I'm..." I paused looking at his face. He couldn't protect me, how could he protect... "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened and a huge dorky smile struck his face. How were we going to do this? I couldn't fight while pregnant, and he wasn't going to protect me. We needed to find a group. It wasn't safe, but it was the best chance.

After eight months of group hopping we finally found a solid group in the north east. A lot of the Zombie population had been killed off, so it was safer up there. One of the members of our group was a Doctor, which was another reason why I chose to join that group. It was almost time for the baby to be born, and we needed to find an old hospital. He didn't need electricity, but he did need the tools, and you could only find them there.

We stationed almost the entire group outside the hospital, and only a few inside. We weren't worried about an attack, as this hospital was in an old low population town. I went into labor and everything was going flawlessly. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Brianna. As she cried I held her tight, knowing that I had done what some would call unthinkable, I had given birth during the apocalypse. That beautiful thought was shattered by a loud bang. A gunshot. Something was wrong.

The doctor told me to wait in my room, and of course Richard also waited. Minutes felt like hours as the moaning of the Zombies got louder and the gunshots became less frequent. The next thing I knew there was pounding on the door, they had made it to the room. I moved, ripping the stitches in my newly sewn belly. Brianna began to cry and that only irritated them more. I took everything in me to stand, but I managed to do it. Richard began to hyperventilate. He wasn't ready for this, and neither were Brianna and I.

The door began bulging and cracking under the weight of the zombies. Richard raced to the bathroom and smashed the mirror. He held two pieces of glass in his hand, blood dripping from both palms. "I...I can't let you and Brianna die. I've never been brave, and I'm sorry. I love you." He raced to the door opening it and running into the horde of zombies.

Richard. Every time I hear your fathers name my heart beats faster.

—————-

They had found several CDs in an abandoned music shop ( _It's like the stars aligned_ , said Jimmy, _there's no way there's CDs in here, and there's no way there's still CD shops_ ) and had even gotten so lucky as to find audio equipment in the same building.

Slowly and surely, they had found all of the supplies that they had needed to stage an old fashioned high school prom, just like the ones their parents had had before them, back before everything had gone to shit, and back when most of them _still_ had parents.

The gymnasium was dusty and gray, but you would be amazed at how paper streamers, colored lights, and bumping music could hide the stains and the memories. There were three Lurkers in the gym when they had entered. Two of them standing in the middle of the basketball court, entangled in each other as if they were having a prom of their own.

Gina cautiously approached and discovered that one was a police officer judging from the dingy ripped black clothing and dull badge still pinned to his chest, and the other was a plain clothes civilian. They were handcuffed together, metal cuffs digging into both of their wrists, pulling the skin back like a plastic glove, but not enough to get over the bones in the hand. Even after the disease had ruined both of them, it seemed the criminal was still attempting to get away, and the police officer held firm, letting out a low "Gnaar" every now and again.

Gina led them out out of the gymnasium and towards the playground. There she put both of them down and said a small prayer for both of them, a prayer for solace for the officer, and a prayer for forgiveness for the criminal and whatever crime he had committed.

The third Lurker was stuck behind the bleachers, a teenager that was their age. They shone a light at it and saw that he was a boy who had been bit on the leg. _He must've climbed back behind the bleachers after getting bit, must've thought he could wait it out, probably didn't take into account how fast it would turn him_ , Jimmy had said.

_Do any of you recognize him?_

_Not me_

_No_

_I don't._

When no one could name the Lurker, Gina again volunteered to climb behind the bleachers and lure him out. Back before all of this happened, the smell that permeated the cave-like environment would've made her vomit in her shoes, but times had changed, and people had changed. Particularly Gina.

When she found that she couldn't get the Lurker out safely, she opted to put him down then and there. Before doing so, she called out to the rest of the group, _He's pinned on something, I'll put him to rest and then we can drag him out._

_Ok_

With surgeon's precision, she stabbed the Lurker in the temple and it instantly went limp, falling down to the wooden floor. No blood came from the wound. The Lurker had been there for a long time. Probably since Day 1.

Gina took several moments to herself to say a prayer for the unnamed boy. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the day that he died, wondering what emotions he must've felt before the disease finally took over his mind. Her thoughts were interrupted whenever the music started.

It was Michael Jackson's Thriller. There were several boo's from the group, and the song was skipped, followed by jeers from Jimmy. Gina shook her head, and exited from behind the bleachers. Two others went back under the bleachers, one of them carrying a white sheet they had found in a house nearby. They both exited later, carrying the now covered Lurker. Gina pointed them towards the playground where she had led the other two Lurkers, and that is where they went to take the boy.

When the time came for the prom, Jimmy stood at the lip of the stage looking over the gymnasium. He held his hand up to his mouth as if he were holding a microphone and announced in the most upbeat voice he could, _Let's get the party started!_

There were about fifty of them all together, and they all converged to the center of the court to dance.

Gina stayed at the edge though, hugging the wall, not because she was shy of dancing, but because she was waiting on her dance partner.  
  


—————-

“

Monterey Trails High School. Class of 2009, we now present you with your Prom King and Queen!”

At first it seemed like a stupid idea. The six of us joked around the campfire about how the zombie apocalypse ruined our final year of high school. Then we started conjuring up the idea about going to prom. We talked about the colors we would wear. Liara and I decided red was the best. Anthony and Leilani, the newlyweds, picked gray. Jeffery and Micah never planned on going to prom, so they loved the idea of going to prom in casual clothes. We would then go to the steakhouse couple blocks down the school for dinner, and then hop into the limo and on to prom. It was good for our spirit to think about this stuff; to believe the zombie apocalypse didn’t take everything from us

Then we actually did it. We raided a bridal store during our last supply run. We made sure we holstered a weapon with our suits and dresses. My dad got us the limo and he actually wanted to chaperone us as the limo driver. The steakhouse was cleared the day before prom. Anthony’s mother took our order with a shotgun around her waitress uniform. It was unbelievable to us that Micah’s father found a cow at a nearby ranch for this dinner to happen. We were convinced we had to eat saltine crackers and jelly for this special night.

The limo picked us up and then we headed to our old high school. Jeffery joked that if he would see Mr. Jackson he would blow his brains out for giving him an unfair punishment years ago.

The day the town evacuated was the very same day prom was supposed to happen. As we anticipated the prom decorations was still there. My mother switched on the lights and it was beautiful. Paper mache stars streaked across the ceiling. A bright ball hanged in the center and white drapery reached every corner of the gymnasium. Liara almost cried. I admit I teared up, too. The dance was put on short. We only stayed for only an hour. Liara and I were crowned prom king and queen, but we all took turns wearing the crowns. For a moment, time stood still. All of us were aware that the dead walked, but tonight the living danced.

—————-

“

Billy, you were able to find streamers?!"

"Yeah, there was a party store that was relatively still in tact. All the candy was gone, but I was able to come up with a few decorations."

Billy turned back to fastening the last streamer to the wall. Lindsay looked around the gymnasium and held back a few tears as she saw the shattered window panes covered with freshly painted wood in the schools colors: maroon and gold. There were cardboard cut-outs of fish adorning the walls, waves painted above them, pipe cleaners fastened together to resemble coral sat as centerpieces on each table, and Thomas sat at one painting light bulbs blue.

Lindsay asked, "Is it safe to put paint on light bulbs?"

"I honestly don't know, Linds, but we're gonna find out. What's the worst that can happen? You hear from the others yet?"

"Yeah, Janey said she was able to find Mike and Denise who knew where Jewel was who found Mark hiding out with Rick, George, Jamal, Sarah, Sienna, and some girl Rick knew. Larry's bringing his brother and Toni struck out. She apparently went looking in the bad part of town and nearly didn't get out. She was pretty shook up. I told her not to go over there, but you know Toni, she does whatever she wants."

"Jesus. That's it. I was hoping there would be more of us, but I guess we should be thankful that any of us made it," said Billy as he climbed down the ladder. "I did what I could to give us the whole 'Under The Sea' vibe, but James was the one who had all the ideas. I just did what I could with what I heard him telling you."

Lindsay stared past Billy as a tear rolled down her left cheek. "That asshole should have given up on finding Rico. He was no good. I don't know why he couldn't just move on. If we all survived, there has to be more and at least one of them is going to be gay."

Thomas gets up from the table and pulls Lindsay into his arms, "your brother was looking for the only other person he knew that understood him. It sucks he's gone, but he went out respectably. I probably wouldn't have gotten out of there if not for him. It was just as much my idea as his to head into the Zone. Let's not rehash this. We got more prep work to do to make tonight special. Why don't you go see if Janey is back with the others? Billy and I will start rooting around in the boxes to see what kind of food we can put out."

"O...Ok," Lindsay stammered out as she turned towards the green double doors that led to outside. Her heels clacking filled the gym as the boys rifled through the boxes of canned goods.

"Ugh. I got like three cans of creamed corn and six of green beans. You?" Billy inquired.

"One corned beef hash, two chicken noodle soups, and a buncha ones with missing labels. Guess we're gonna have to find out the hard way." Thomas shook his head as he chucked a shiny aluminum can back in the box. "What're we going to do for music? Can't have a prom without dancing, right?"

"I haven't figured that part out, man. Didn't Mark play in band? Maybe we'll get lucky and the band room isn't totally looted. It wasn't on my priority list, so I didn't even check."

"Yeah, I think he was. Hope he learned to play more than the crap they played at my games... That was some weak shit they used to bust out in between plays. You ever hear Lady Gaga played by a brass section? Don't. Not that that will be a problem we're gonna have anytime soon. Hell, I complain about it, but I'd love for that to be my only problem right now. I still can't get used to this. I had scouts at my game two weeks before it went down. They were talking full ride outta here. Might have even been able to go pro if it worked in college. Now, we're just putting together this distraction for God only knows why. Tomorrow is still going to be bullshit. Trying to scrounge up some food, build up the shelter, hope no looters find us. And that's assuming another horde doesn't come back."

"Dude. I hear you, but relax. That's tomorrows problem. I need the distraction. Lindsay sure as shit does. The only time she's smiled since it went down is when we came up with this idea. It's dumb, but a little piece of the old life is a good thing. Let's start cracking those cans and find out what's in them. We got an hour until it's going to be dark and I don't want to fire up the generator or waste any more candles than we need to until everyone is here."

"Yeah, I got you." Thomas grabs a can and cracks it open.

"Lindsay!!!" shrieks Sarah as she runs across the baseball diamond. "OMG. I can't believe you made it! I seriously thought we were the only ones left, and I did not want to be stuck with them for the rest of my life!"

Mark rolls his eyes as he brushes past the embracing friends. "Yeah, like I was really looking forward to dealing with a cheerleader and her bullshit in the middle of an apocalypse. Be fuckin useful for once and carry some of this shit. How ya doin, Lindsay? Good to see ya."

"Hey, Mar-"

"Shut up, Mark! I help plenty. Why don't you go find your stupid hallway and brood like you do and get away from me and Lindsay!"

Mark squints menacingly and turn towards the school. He half waves behind him and as he lowers his hand he flips Sarah off.

"Where is Janey and everyone else?" asks Lindsay.

"Oh, they wanted to stop by The Pit and see if any party favors were still left. Probably tastes like piss by now, but we never finished that keg we got before the world got fucked. Plus, Mike had some plants growing that hopefully no one else happened to come across."

"Oh my God, I haven't thought about The Pit since everything went down! We totally need to go there after prom and light a bonfire. It'll be just like old times!"

"Totally! Let's head in. I can't wait to see what you guys did with the gym! Janey told me all about what James had planned!"

Lindsay stops in the middle of the pitchers mound as Sarah keeps walking.

"What? Did he not get the decorations? That would be so weak."

"No, he didn't make it back. He went looking for Rico and Thomas was with him. They ran into a horde of those monsters and he didn't make it. Thomas barely made it back." Lindsay stared down at the mound and dug her foot into the dirt. It was comforting. She hadn't thought about softball, but she wanted to throw a ball at that moment. Just to feel in control over something.

Sarah grabbed her up in a hug and took her hand to lead her back to the gym. "I'm so sorry. Janey never said anything."

"I told her not to. I didn't want you guys bummed out before you even got here." She sniffed loudly, shook her head and said in a brighter tone, "Let's get ready to party! Tonight is going to be great! Prom!!!"

The girls squealed and raced to the gym.

—————

“

When you really think about it, reality kinda sucks, huh?"

I am sure that was running through most of our minds, or mine at least. Camped out in an abandoned house, the we huddled around a fireplace, taking stock of our supplies and biding our time.

I looked down at my supplies. All I had right now was a crossbow, a few bolts, a survival knife, a pack of beef jerky, and iodine tablets.

I looked over to the girl next to me. The first thing that stood out was her eyes. Her gaze, even before fighting eldritch abominations, was known to shoot daggers in a haze of piercing blue, partially covered by her blond hair. Her name, Megan, was also much better at rationing than I am. A sheathed rapier rested by her side, along with sealed bottles of water, two packets of beef jerky, and the book _Oh The Places You Will Go_.

Next to her was Ashe. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes as she tallied up all of our materials. She cleaned her glasses, and recounted. And recounted. I couldn't blame her. Waiting was monotonous. She herself preferred a bow, and in her possession was 17 arrows, a small canteen, a flask, and a can of nuts.

"We are already low on materials. Do we really need to be going out of our way for this?" The voice belonged to Mia. In the back of my mind, I agreed with her. Partially because she had a point, but mostly because she was the one with the bolt-rifle and the loaded handgun. Other than that minor intimidating fact, she was very easy to get along with.

"Eh. We've dedicated. Might as well follow through, right, Nathan?" The only guy bold enough to openly object was Ryan, our smartass and pack mule. He bore a wide grin and laugh lines, even during the zombie apocalypse. His standard shovel and giant pile of various foodstuffs lied before him.

Nathan, on the other hand, was the brains behind whatever the hell we were doing. Coincidentally, he was also cranking a hand generator, charging an iPod. "If you are going to dedicate, then you spin the crank, jackass." He muttered, pushing up his glasses. He was even worse at rationing, with only a bottle of water left.

Collectively, we laid out all of our possessions in front of the fire. An iPod, three iPhones and a blackberry, a generator, a mess of chargers, and a portable speaker made up our electronics. Our weapons consisted of a bolt action rifle, two semi-automatic pistols, a composite baseball bat, a makeshift shield fashioned from what seemed to be the metal lid of a trash can, a saber, a knife, a bow, a crossbow, a nailgun, a hammer, a crowbar, and for some reason, a copy of Justin Bieber's hit single, _Baby_. Our rations, carried by the ever talkative Ryan, consisted of several cans of veggies, nuts, a few bags of beef jerky, iodine tablets, a few six packs of beer, and water. All of us were careful to conceal the rest of the contents in our bags.

A quick mental evaluation showed that we could last about three days if we stretched our rations.

"We've dedicated. Might as well go through with it." I say, quietly. Ryan grinned and began packing up, the others following suit.

It was going to be a long walk.

We used to drive down the street every day on our way to school. Frankly, I was hesitant to continue. Even in the summer, it was cold. That was what we get for living so high up, huh?

We approached the school and with a well placed shot, entered. We carefully navigated around, slowly making our way to the gym. As planned, we parted ways and headed into our respective locker rooms, where I finally pulled out what I had stashed at the bottom of my bag. My second most prized possession, my tuxedo tee-shirt.

I wore it with a pair of worn jeans and I stepped out into the gym, putting my bag on the bleachers and setting up Nathan's music, a surprisingly bad mix of country, nightcore, and classical rock. I would have to berate him later.


	5. Foobfic outlining

A Valentine from the Heart / The Courtship of Tracey Wells:

\- So,what I need to establish is that Brad’s not a bad guy,just misunderstood

\- How?  
\- Conversation with Mike?   
\- A “The Reason You Suck” Speech! Perfect!

  
AVftH takes place in February of 92 because Mike is still with Martha and April’s alive.

\- Yes. They broke up in June ‘92.  
  


Could I include Tracey in stuff that takes place in the ‘80s?

\- How?  
\- Maybe at Kamp Kawkawa she could be Liz’s cabin counselor. They bond over their opinions of Michael.

Why didn’t Martha know Mike before KK? They both live in Milbo.

\- Search me!  
\- Maybe they knew each other by sight?

\- Martin/Megan romance:not purely because she’s a Tracey lookalike

\- They were neighbors!

\- When do they get married?  
\- Aug ‘94.

\- June?  
\- Certainly not right after graduation lol

\- Should I use stuff from the other specials as canon?

\- Depends. When do they take place?  
\- TBP:Christmas ‘85. TLCT:summer 1992. TGfN:October 1992. TBM:March-April 1993. ASiA:spring 1996 or 1997.


	6. Excerpts from my Little!Potter universe

The Hat sent a little blond girl named Ariana Rivers to Gryffindor,her brother Oliver to Hufflepuff and the youngest of them,Adele Robins,who was technically still 5 and would be for another week,went to Gryffindor,as did Sophie Roper. Megan Rowstock also went to Hufflepuff and Ethan Runcorn to Slytherin.

—————-

Hogwarts cohort for 1986-1996

  1. Hannah Abbott - Gryffindor 
  2. Zoe Accrington - Ravenclaw 
  3. Samantha Alderton - Hufflepuff
  4. Louis Archer - Hufflepuff
  5. Daniel Avery - Slytherin
  6. Christel Bagman - Ravenclaw
  7. Janei Bagman - Slytherin
  8. Katie Bell - Gryffindor
  9. Martin Bexley - Ravenclaw 
  10. Susan Bones - Gryffindor
  11. David Boorman - Hufflepuff 
  12. Terry Boot - Ravenclaw
  13. Amanda Brocklehurst - Gryffindor
  14. Lavender Brown - Gryffindor
  15. Millicent Bulstrode - Slytherin
  16. Christa Burke - Ravenclaw
  17. Flora Carrow - Gryffindor 
  18. Hestia Carrow - Ravenclaw
  19. Cho Chang - Gryffindor
  20. Michael Corner - Gryffindor 
  21. Stephen Cornfoot - Slytherin
  22. Vincent Crabbe - Hufflepuff
  23. Lisa Cullen - Ravenclaw
  24. Gilda Davis - Slytherin
  25. Tracey Davis - Gryffindor
  26. Elizabeth Diggory - Gryffindor 
  27. Fay Dunbar - Gryffindor
  28. Marietta Edgecombe - Gryffindor
  29. Micah Fawley - Gryffindor 
  30. Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff
  31. Seamus Finnigan - Hufflepuff
  32. Miranda Flockton - Gryffindor
  33. Anthony Goldstein - Ravenclaw 
  34. Gregory Goyle - Hufflepuff
  35. Hermione Granger - Gryffindor 
  36. Daphne Greengrass - Gryffindor
  37. Kellah Grissom - Gryffindor 
  38. Austin Guthrie - Slytherin
  39. Luke Hilliard - Slytherin
  40. Wayne Hopkins - Hufflepuff
  41. Megan Jones - Gryffindor 
  42. Jason Keeley - Ravenclaw 
  43. Neville Longbottom - Hufflepuff
  44. Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw
  45. Henry Lufkin - Slytherin
  46. Heidi MacAvoy - Gryffindor
  47. Michael MacManus - Ravenclaw
  48. Morag MacDougal - Hufflepuff
  49. Ernest Macmillan - Gryffindor
  50. Draco Malfoy - Ravenclaw
  51. Leanne Moon - Gryffindor
  52. Lila Moon - Ravenclaw
  53. Eloise Midgen - Hufflepuff
  54. Andrea Nestor - Slytherin 
  55. Theodore Nott - Ravenclaw
  56. Grace Nutley - Gryffindor
  57. Pansy Parkinson - Gryffindor
  58. Padma Patil - Ravenclaw
  59. Parvati Patil - Hufflepuff 
  60. Sally-Anne Perks - Gryffindor
  61. Evan Potter - Hufflepuff 
  62. Harry Potter - Gryffindor
  63. Adrian Pucey - Slytherin 
  64. Ariana Rivers - Gryffindor 
  65. Oliver Rivers - Hufflepuff
  66. Adele Robins - Gryffindor
  67. Sophie Roper - Gryffindor 
  68. Megan Rowstock - Hufflepuff
  69. Ethan Runcorn - Slytherin
  70. Ophelia Rushden - Ravenclaw
  71. Jessamine Selwyn - Gryffindor
  72. Kadin Selwyn - Slytherin 
  73. Victor Selwyn - Ravenclaw
  74. Rekha Shah - Gryffindor 
  75. Sally Smith - Gryffindor
  76. Zacharias Smith - Ravenclaw 
  77. Adrian Speke - Ravenclaw
  78. Alec Spinnet - Hufflepuff
  79. Dean Thomas - Gryffindor
  80. Lisa Turpin - Gryffindor
  81. Peter Urquhart - Slytherin 
  82. Ginevra Weasley - Gryffindor
  83. Mafalda Weasley - Hufflepuff 
  84. Ronald Weasley - Gryffindor 
  85. Aron Woodbridge - Slytherin
  86. Blaise Zabini - Ravenclaw



———-

Eventual pairings

Harry Potter/Marietta Edgecombe

Evan Potter (Harry’s cousin)/Lavender Brown

Hermione Granger/Stephen Cornfoot

Ron Weasley/Rekha Shah

Ginny Weasley/Alec Spinnet 

Neville Longbottom/Sally-Anne Perks

————

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr Ronald Tamas Weasley and Miss Rekha Arin Shah,  
on the thirtieth day of July,1992,  
at two PM,  
at the Burrow._

_And also to the wedding of Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Marietta Felicity Edgecombe,at an as yet to be determined time and place._

_—————-_

Air of the North, bless these two!  
Earth of the East, bless these two!  
Fire of the South, bless these two!  
Water of the West, bless these two!

O Sun,o Moon,o stars,we invoke thee. Bless this couple,Ronald and Rekha,on the road of life. They ask your blessings,o elements. Grant it unto them. 

Ring bearer,present the rings.

By the power of the head of family,I do declare Ronald Weasley and Rekha Shah man and wife. You may exchange a kiss.


	7. Percy Jackson fic preview

April stood next to Phil,his mustache set.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep",she said,popping the 'p'.  
The music started. They walked down the aisle,keeping their eyes on Percy. Next to him stood Praetor Octavian in his full dress uniform,the sword Invictus by his side. There stood Grover,Victor,Chiron,and Paul where Luke should've stood.  
Behind April trailed Annabeth,Drew,Silena,Katie,Sally,and Moira.


	8. I just can’t seem to stop writing wedding chapters

“Do you,Cormac Brunor McLaggen,in the light of God and men,take Marietta Edgecombe as your lawful wife,to have and hold,in sickness and health,for richer or poorer,for better or for worse,until death or otherwise?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you,Marietta Helen Edgecombe,in the light of God and men,take Cormac McLaggen as your lawful husband,to have and hold,in sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer,for better or for worse,until death or otherwise?”  
“I do.”  
“Then,in the light of God and the view of mankind,and by the authority vested in me by the Holy Roman Church,I declare you man and wife. What the Lord has joined,none may draw asunder. You may now exchange a kiss.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bride - Marietta Helen Edgecombe 
> 
> Groom - Cormac Brunor McLaggen
> 
> Officiant - Leonard Joseph Delafield, Doctor of the Anglican Church
> 
> Best Man - George Mitchell Weasley
> 
> Maid of Honor - Tracey Julia Entwhistle née Davis
> 
> Bridesmaids - Susan Mavis Macmillan née Bones, Marlene Aella Dearborn née McKinnon, Rowan Laini Weasley née Khanna, Elizabeth Deborah Caine née Patterson, Romilda Alexandria Vaisey née Vane, Georgia Lynn Richards née Mayes,Lila Silvia Stretton nee Fowler, Millicent Johanna Zabini née Bulstrode, Gabrielle Lynette Delacour, Rebecca Daria Shaw née McGuire, Sabina Caitlin Pleasure
> 
> Groomsmen - Michael Thomas Patterson, Lucian Edward Bole, David Karl Boorman II, Duncan Dean Anderson,Luthor Caradoc O’Neal, Tiberius Jordan McLaggen, Henry Richard Bagman, Neville Gyles Longbottom, Terrence George Boot, Kevin Theodore Entwhistle 
> 
> Attendants of Honor - Ronald Bilius Weasley, Pansy Elizabeth Malfoy née Parkinson
> 
> Witnesses - Harry James Potter, Maria Elizabeth Belby nee Santelli
> 
> Lectors: Neville Gyles Longbottom, Andrea Pauline Sobinski, Ariana Janae Prewett née Winters
> 
> Mothers of the bride and groom - Hazel Julia Edgecombe and Lavinia Tracé McLaggen née Abbott
> 
> Fathers of the bride and groom - Lewyn Bernard Wood-Edgecombe and Dermot Leonard McLaggen 
> 
> Ring bearers: Jeremy Paulus Weasley, Devon Malcolm McLaggen
> 
> Flower girls: Scarlett Anise Black, Susan Lauria Macmillan
> 
> Guests: Ginevra Marietta Potter née Weasley, Arthur Lorcan Weasley, Lyonel Barnabas Cuffe,Rita Elizabeth Skeeter, Hereward Carlon Diggory II, Amos Eadwulf Diggory, Lila Roan Diggory née Selwyn, Cedric Adler Diggory, Merula Ophelia Diggory née Snyde, David Byrne Boorman I, Scarlett Anne Boorman née Weiss, Petunia Heather McKinley née Evans, Vincent Lawrence McKinley, William John Goldstein II, Emma Josephine Goldstein née Avery, Anthony William Goldstein, Megan Honoria Goldstein née Jones, Annie Judith Gosforth née Cresta, Alaric Lucian Cresta


	9. My first omake

The needle read 64,000 parsecs.  
"Wow,Hannah!",said Jake. April stood up.  
"We're on an alien planet. Orbiting a star that - if our Sun were a middle-aged parent,this one's a teenager."  
"Remember today.",April said. "June 17,2002 - when we broke the chains of the Solar System,and even our own galaxy,for the first time."


	10. PJ fic preview 2

The two spent the rest of the day cuddling,skin to skin. At some point April worked out the kinks in Percy's shoulders:at some point he felt the small of her back. Maybe a kiss or two was exchanged. So they lay,naked as the day they were born,and spent. That night they slept in each other's arms for the first time.


	11. PJ fic preview 3

Evening. Camp Half-Blood. Campers and others are arranged around a fire.

Percy:Luke Castellan was the son of Lord Hermes. For 8 years he counselled Hermes cabin,and scores of new campers. Although darkness took him,he proved true in the end.  
Everyone in this world owes him a debt that can never be repaid.  
It is our duty and our honor to keep him alive in memory,for those who come after us,and those who come after them,for as long as mankind lasts on Earth.  
He was the shield that guarded the realms of men.  
And we shall never see his like again.  
Chiron:And now his watch is ended.  
Campers:And now his watch is ended.


	12. HG fic worldbuilding

The organization of the Imperial Parliament of the IFR

The House of Lords:  
\- Lords Spiritual (priests of Mithras, Greek priests, gurus, bishops, archbishops, cardinals, the Pope)  
\- Lords Scientific (noted explorers,inventors,scientists,artisans,etc)  
\- Lords Temporal, 1st tier (the Emperor, the Crown Prince, other members of the royal family)

\- Lords Temporal, 2nd tier (marshals,dukes,counts,earls,governors-general.regional governors)

\- Lords Temporal, 3rd tier (barons,baronets,provincial governors)

\- Masters Temporal (county governors,mayors,other local government)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life peers are automatically counted in the 2nd tier of the Lords Temporal.
> 
> The Cardinal Protodeacon of the Catholic Church is considered in Parliamentary procedure the ranking Church member in Parliament.


	13. A cast list

The roles:

Tale-bearer - Stewart Michael Ackerley (5R)

Athene, Goddess of Wisdom - Alexis Nicole Vandewater née Watts (8H)

Rafla, Mayor of Athens - Michael Hadrian Corner (8R)

Selim al-Rashid, an Orator - Colin Davis Creevey (7G)

Hermes, God of Travel - Seamus Henry Finnigan (8G)

John, the Pope - Miles Daniel Bletchley (alumnus)

Ealdor, captain of the Swiss Guard - Jeremy Paulus Weasley (6G)

Julius Thomas, second of the Swiss Guard - Draco Lucius Malfoy (8S)

Henry, Cardinal Elector of Burgundy - Roger Christopher Malone (8H)

Francis Charles, Archduke of Austria - Aegon Lucas Spinnet (alumnus)

Sophie of Bavaria - Maria Elizabeth Santelli (8G)

Thalia, Goddess of Comedy - Pixie Nicola Lopez (8H)

Melpomene, Goddess of Tragedy - Victoria Emmeline Frobisher (7G)

Calliope, Goddess of Epic Poetry - Alicia Carol Weasley née Spinnet (alumnus)

Clio, Goddess of History - Elizabeth Evanna Wakefield (8H)

Erato, Goddess of Love Poetry - Daphne Miria Greengrass (8S)

Euterpe, Goddess of the Flute - Rhetta Orlene Blum (8G)

Polyhymnia, Goddess of Sacred Poetry - Deanna Katniss Sobinski (8H)

Terpsichore, Goddess of the Dance - Olivia Fennel Davidson (8H)

Urania, Goddess of Astronomy - Jaclyn Ariana Showalter (8R)

Orys, a priest - Duncan Dean Anderson (8G)

Zeus, lord of heaven - Kenneth Cole Towler (alumnus)

Hera, queen of the sky - Avery Atara Smith (8H)

Aphrodite, lady of love - Anna Marie Hunter (7R)

Demeter, goddess of grain - Cara Jacqueline Wakefield née Walker (8G)

Eos, goddess of dawn - Shawna Marie Verano (8H)

Francis II, Holy Roman Emperor - Remus John Lupin (alumnus)

King Arthur - Cedric Adler Diggory (alumnus)

Merlin - Aberforth Niall Dumbledore (alumnus)

Godric Gryffindor - Sir Nicolas Irenaeus de Mimsy-Porpington (alumnus)

Helga Hufflepuff - Elizabeth Rose Pleasure née Smith (alumnus)

Rowena Ravenclaw - Sandra Elise Babbage (alumnus)

Salazar Slytherin - Jeremy Carlos Stretton (alumnus)

Crew:

Conductor - Philip Cleon Richards (alumnus)

Pianists - Romilda Alexandria Vane (8G), April Marian Patterson (8H), Blaise Leonardo Zabini (8S)

Volinist - Rebecca Daria McGuire (8G)


	14. ASOIAF fic preview

Season 9/79:Blood and Gold

Season 9,Episode 1: A Time to Grieve

Harrenhal,dusk. Pyres burn. It is a painful scene,three days since the Battle of Ice and Fire. The bodies of Eddard Stark,Barristan Selmy,Hoster Tully,Brynden Tully,Gerion Lannister,Stannis Baratheon,Arthur Dayne,Yohn Royce,Petyr Baelish,Doran Martell,Charlie Walker,and others are visible. A funerary procession walks past.  
Robb Stark: We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters.  
To our fathers and mothers.  
To our friends.  
Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live.  
Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid.  
It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath.  
They were the shields that guarded the realms of men.  
And we shall never see their like again.  
And now their watch is ended.  
Crowd:And now their watch is ended.

Hall of a Hundred Hearths,later. A grand feast has been laid out. Men from the North,Riverlands,Iron Islands,Vale,Westerlands,Crownlands,Reach,Dorne,and Stormlands eat together and make merry. Among them,and yet apart,is Cara Wakefield,22,a dark-haired young woman with sad eyes.


	15. SVH crossover fic excerpt

“Take it that the ascent is good.....”  
“T plus 6 minutes,30 seconds. Altitude 100 miles. We're in the dive,Houston.”  
“Copy that,Enterprise. All systems look good. You're two-engine ATO,Guam.”  
“Two-engine ATO,Guam.”  
“All right,James,let's sock it to 'em.”  
“Alright,triple APU failure coming up.”  
“You’re a monster.”  
“Hey,Houston,what's this? Triple APU failure up here. The SSMEs are at 25% thrust! What's going on over there?”  
“Sorry,but we need to shut the simulator down. Henry's family is in crisis mode.”  
(shuffling)  
(klaxon)  
“So,did.....it happen?”  
“Yes,Hank. She died peacefully in her sleep. 12:10 this morning their time. I'm so sorry.“  
“Don't be,Jimbo. Cancer can go shit itself. She was just 17. “  
“That's fuckin' harsh. I can arrange a donation to a cancer stopper fund,if you like.”  
“Naw. Consider me off the mission. I name Bill Lenoir as my replacement. Betsy,that's the sister,she'll need me. Her dad's a fuckin' drunk,her mom is dead these seven years,I'm all she's got left. That,and her boyfriend's family.”


	16. TDiA excerpt

After only two countdown holds, Discovery launched on 20 November 1986, at 8:55 a.m.,into driving rain. Brandenstein and Williams had to rely on their CRT cues during ascent,as the rain made it impossible to see identifiable cloud formations.  
Ascent went smoothly,and MECO came at 9:03 a.m. At 11 a.m.,Houston PAO Lee Pelham said "Everything is going swimmingly. The crew has set up Discovery and gotten a Go from Flight Director Jay Greene for on-orbit operations."  
At 3:47 p.m, Pelham reported that Discovery had separated from USA-24.


	17. Shuttle wank TL preview - not related to the last chapter

T minus 5 minutes and counting. Pilot John Pike has been requested to start the APUs, Columbia's three Auxiliary Power Units. The systems controller here reports all three APUs are in start-up mode and "running great".....  
.....and the GOX vent arm has begun its retraction,which will be completed at T minus 40 seconds.....  
Mark. T minus 2 minutes and counting. The flight crew has been advised to close and lock their visors and initiate onboard oxygen flow......

————

  
“This is the evening news for Brevard County on Tuesday,23 October 1979, and this is Nick Greene reading it. The latest Space Shuttle launch is now set for next Sunday at 7:20 am, following a review by NASA personnel of the orbiter Challenger's systems. Mission commander Steve Bancroft and pilot Phil Hecht took questions at the Shuttle Landing Facility this afternoon,and are confident of the new launch time. Challenger's mission marks the first satellite deployment from the Shuttle, that of the GOES-C weather satellite.......”

"While you're waiting on the deployment checklist, we figured you'd like to have the evening news."  
"Go ahead,Houston."  
"The big news item here in Houston is of course the launch. The launch could be seen as far up the country as Macon,and the press is reporting on the GOES-3 satellite with frequency. 


End file.
